Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: When you're with him, be yourself. Totally, completely, sometimes even bizarrely yourself.' - Serena Kim, Glamour Magazine. Fourteen things she does that he loves. Tiva fluff!
1. Underwear

**So, I got this idea while reading _Glamour_ mag, and I read this section. It had 25 things, sent in by men, and it was their favorite things their girlfriends/fiancee/wives did. I was reading some of them, and dang, I got an idea. I hope none of you out there are the guys that got quoted haha. The italics are the exact quote from Glamour. Wanna get the issue? It's May's, and Miley Cyrus(EW) is on the cover.**

**Some of these will be in Tony's POV, others in Ziva's. You'll be able to figure it out while reading. :)**

**Disclaimer: I swear, I don't own any of these people or things that their woman do. :) I'm just borrowing them for my Tiva needs. :)**

__

**

* * *

**

_I love how her underwear and bra always have to match. Like, always. Even when all we're going is going to the corner store.  
-Jarrod Holland, 34, Wilmington, N.C  
_

* * *

"DiNozzo, I want my bra back now."

I slung the bra around my finger over my head, smirking down at her as she glared up at me. She reached up, trying to pry it out of my hands, but failing. She playfully slapped my stomach, jumping up to grab the bra.

"Use another one." I said, and she stopped her frantic jumping to grab the bra. I watched as she started at me, then turned on her heel and walked back into our room. I heard the drawers open, and I walked into see her changing her underwear.

"What are you doing? All we are doing is going out for a walk! Do they have to match?"

She threw her book at me, and I moved to avoid the flying projectile. She pulled back on her jeans, and I reached into her underwear drawer and grabbed the matching bra. She turned to stare at me.

"Tony." She warned, and I laughed. Suddenly, I was tackled to the floor, my little ninja catching me off guard again. I smiled up at her, holding both bras tightly in my hands. She sat on my waist, pulling at the bras. I heard the stitching tear, as did she. She glared down at me, trying desperately to pry my hands off her bras. I smirked at her as she bit my hand, and I let go of her bras a little.

"Please, let go." She said, and I shook my head.

"For once, can the drapery not match the carpet?" I asked, and she tilted her head.

"What?"

"It's a saying. Does your bra have to match your underwear?" I asked again, and this time she got it.

"Yes, it does. Now. Give. Me. It. Back." She said, growling under her breath. I rolled my tongue, and she found a pressure point on my neck. I groaned, having learned that yelling out in pain only made her smile even more. She stuck her tongue out at me, finally pulling the bras out of my hands. She stood back up, putting the one bra away. She pulled off her shirt, slipping on the matching bra to her underwear. I sighed, standing up.

"Why?" I asked, and she turned to look at me.

"Why what?" She asked, turning to walk over to the closet to grab long shirt. She slipped it over her head, fixing it to sit straight on her body. I rolled my eyes, pulling her hand out the door.

"You look beautiful, now let's go." I said, as she started too protested. She smiled at me, allowing me to pull her out the door.

"Yes, and it all matches." She said. I looked down at her.

"Does it have too?" I asked.

"You like it mismatched?" She asked, her small hand encompassed in mine as we walked down the street to the store. I smirked, gently knocking my hip into hers. She pushed me back.

"I just like… it." I said, and she laughed.

"So you don't care if they are mismatched or not?"

"No. As long as you don't wear granny panties?"

"Granny panties?" She asked. I opened the door for her, and she smiled at me as we walked in.

"Yeah, the ones that go up to your boobs." I said, and she looked at me. I saw the disgust.

"Ew. No worries, I shall not wear those. Ever. However, I will keep my matching carpets and drapes." She said, and I smirked.

"It's all going to end up on the floor anyway."

**

* * *

**

**Reviews?**


	2. Sweatshirt

**First, I wanna say thanks to the reviews for the first installment of this. I really like this idea, and I'm glad you guys do too. :) Here is the second chapter, and personally my favorite quote.**

This one made me think of them, instantly. I'm not sure why, just did.  
_  


* * *

_

_I travel a lot for work. When I come home from a trip, I often find that my fiancée has been wearing whatever sweater or sweatshirt I had on before I left, no matter how oversize it is on her petite frame. It's her way of staying close to me when I'm away.  
-Kevin Feyen, 34, Danville, California._

* * *

It had been one week since I had seen her. Yeah, I was on a business trip and had called every night. But one week, with no sleep. I couldn't sleep when I was away from her. I missed her constant mumbling, and the fact that I had to rub her back to get her to fall asleep. I actually found myself running my hands up and down the hotel mattress my second night away.

I left on business trips regularly, once every two months. And each time I came home, it was the same story. Like always, she had done laundry, cleaned up, and slept on the couch. She never slept in our bed when I wasn't there. I'd come home to see her pillow and a blanket folded up on the couch; her book, alarm clock, and a lamp on the coffee table. It was a routine of mine when I came home to take all of that stuff back to our room.

Nevertheless, the one thing she did that made me smile was the fact that she wouldn't wash one of my sweatshirts and would wear it for a week. Every time she wore a different one, but it was always the one I had been wearing the day I left. It made me smile to see her in an oversized sweatshirt, curled up on the couch reading her book, or watching a movie. One time I came home to find her watching James Bond. She quickly had shut off the TV, but I teased her for a week about it. She endured the teasing, smiling at me as I pointed my finger in her face.

I unlocked the front door of my own apartment, and smiled as I saw a blanket, pillow, and an alarm clock in the living room. I put my suitcase down, undoing my jacket and hanging it up. I couldn't hear any sound of her in the apartment, only the ticks of the clocks and the water dripping in the bathroom. I walked into the kitchen, only to see it empty. All of the dishes were clean and put away, apples and bananas sitting on the table. I grabbed an apple, walking into the living room. I grabbed her pillow, tucking it under my arm as I walked.

I looked in the bathroom to see all the towels washed, the rugs freshly cleaned, and the shower scrubbed. She really did a lot of cleaning when I was gone. I smiled as I walked down to the small office, to see all the shelves freshly dusted, the books neat and organized, and the usually cluttered desk clean. I guess she had to clean to keep herself sane.

I walked out of the office, and stopped outside my bedroom door. I could now hear her, soft snores flitting out from under the door. I grinned to myself, opening up the door. I looked at the bed, only to not see her laying there. I looked around, and finally found her on the floor next to my side of the bed. She was curled up in a ball, one of my sweatshirts covering her small body. I put her pillow on the bed, and then gently picked her up. She mumbled, reaching out and grabbing my arm. I put her on the bed, and she opened her eyes.

"Tony." She breathed, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down next to her. I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her waist. She curled into my chest, and I could feel her smile.

"I missed you sweet cheeks." I said, and she laughed.

"I missed you too, my little hairy butt." She smirked at me, and I kissed her.

"Are you comfortable in my sweatshirt?"

She nodded, pushing up the sleeves. I saw that there wasn't a stain on it, even though she had been wearing it all week. She scooted up, pressing her lips to mine again.

"It's the warmest thing I've ever worn." She mumbled against my lips. I rolled my tongue, pulling at the hem. She wiggled around, letting me pull it up some. But then she stopped me, pushing it back down.

"I'm cold." She whispered, and I smirked.

"I can change that." I said, and she kissed me again.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**I just realized that most of these are going to end with** **some kind of sexual ****Innuendo lol. But, it's all good fun. :)**

Reviews?


	3. Sink

**Oh my good goolly gosh. I would like to thank you for all of the reviews. I'm loving them. I was thinking while writing this chapter that it was time to put it in Ziva's POV.**

**I've never seen Ziva with a pimple.... But everyone HAS to get one at some point or the other. I've only had one in my whole life, and it wasn't that bad. I have pretty good skin.**

**Disclaimer: OhKAY, I DONt own tizz.**

**Dedication: Silent Falling Rain, and Zatl. She made my day with her update on An Unexpected Assignment. Gave me the juice to do this.  
**

**

* * *

**

_She sits in the bathroom sink to get closer to the mirror.  
-Thomas Dodson, 34, Lexington S.C_

_

* * *

_

It was a normal day. I got up at five, went for my run and came home. The run was usual, stopping in the park for a second to catch my breath and look at the sun rising through the trees. On my way back, I stopped and bought a coffee, securing it in my hand before running again. When I got back to my apartment, I could hear the television in the living room. I kicked off my shoes, bouncing my legs as I walked. When I walked into the living room, he looked up and smiled at me.

"Morning." He said, turning back to the TV. I walked over and sat on the side of the couch next to him, handing him the coffee I got him. He smiled at me again, sipping on it. I watched as Saturday morning kid's cartoon shows played on the television, and shook my head.

"Aren't you a little old for cartoons?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"They teach us so much, and all on a Saturday." He said in a childish voice, and I laughed. I got up from the couch, moving into the bathroom. I stripped down, and stepped into the shower. I pulled my hair out of its rubber band, washing it thoroughly. When I got out of the shower, I wrapped myself up in a towel and walked into my room. I quickly changed into comfortable clothes, and walked back into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, and cursed.

"_What_ is _that_?" I mumbled, leaning over the counter to get closer to the mirror. When that did not work, I moved, trying to get closer. I cursed, as I couldn't get close enough. I moved up onto the counter, and found myself sliding into the sink as I looked closely at the ugly thing on my forehead. I cursed, reaching over for some lotion.

"What are you doing Ziva?" Tony asked, walking in. I could see him smiling at me in the mirror, and I covered up my forehead.

"Looking at my face." I spat, putting some lotion on my face. Tony moved to sit on the counter next to me, and I looked at him out from under my hand. He smiled gently at me, reaching over.

"What are you covering up?" He asked, trying to move my hand. I glared at him, moving my bangs so they covered up the ugly thing on my face. I turned in the sink, and Tony started laughing. My hand immediately went up to my head, and Tony shook his head at me. He grabbed my arm, moving it down.

"You are beautiful even with a pimple on your face Ziva. Don't worry about it. I was laughing at you in the sink." He said seriously, but softly. I smiled at him, and he kissed my cheek. He then smirked at me.

"I think I've seen this in a movie." He said. I shook my head. I moved out of the sink.

"No, more like one of your sexual fantasies, yes?" I said, and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You know me well, Miss David."

**

* * *

**

**Awh. I'm feeling fluffy.**

**Reviews please? :)**

**P.S. Love Izzy. (:**


	4. Thunder

**Another favorite. I want to say, this is more of Tiva frienship.  
All the same, it's Tiva.**

Disclaimer: I wish I could come up with these kinds of cute quotes, or I owned Glamour. Miley Cyrus wouldn't be on the cover, that is for sure. I wonder if Cote De Pablo would do something like that..... Anywho.

_

* * *

_

_Whenever there's a thunderstorm, she leads me into the bedroom and asks me to lie down with her and just listen.  
- Kenji Jasper, 34, Atlanta  
_

_

* * *

_

It was something she had learned to love. At first, she was afraid of thunder. She would curl up next to me, her body slightly shaking. The first time we were together during a thunderstorm, we were having one of our movie nights. When the first clap of thunder sounded, she stiffened slightly. As soon as the second one went off, she was shaking. I looked over at her, seeing her distress, and reached out to her. First, she flinched. But then she moved over next to me, shaking against my side.

"Ziva?" I whispered, and I heard her whimper. I tentatively put my arms around her, and she started to relax. I rubbed her back, and after a while, she fell asleep. The next day at work, she thanked me for being there for her. It threw me for a minute, but I told her it was no big deal.

"That's what friends are for." I said, and she smiled.

After that, whenever there was a thunderstorm, I drove over to her apartment and kept her company. It took a while, but it became a tradition for us. Like our movie nights, it was something I looked forward too. I didn't look forward to her being scared, but more of the fact that I could help her out and protect her from something. I was content in the fact that I could comfort the big bad Mossad assassin.

Soon, she became more at ease during the storms. She would still sit right next to me, her eyes wincing at the sound, but her body was relaxed against me. A year after the first thunderstorm we spent together, I drove over to her apartment. I used the spare key she made me to get in, and found her sitting on the counter in the kitchen. She smiled when she saw me, putting her cup down.

"Hello Tony." She said, and I smiled at how at ease she sounded. Another roll of thunder rang through the air, but she didn't flinch.

"Ziva." I said, walking over to her. I got up on the counter next to her, and she handed me a beer. I took a drink.

"You know, I'm starting to like thunderstorms." She said, and I looked at her. She was smiling, and I smiled.

"That's good. I wouldn't want you to be in fear each time a thunderstorm happened." I said, and she patted my cheek.

"I think I'll never be afraid again." She said, making me smile. Another roll of thunder, and lightening lit up the sky. Ziva slipped off the counter, grabbing my hand. I followed her down the hall and into her room.

"Lay with me and listen?" She asked, and I smiled.

--

It became a tradition, like our movie night. But now, instead of her curling up next to me afraid, she would lie next to me and listen. Sometimes I would go to her apartment, and sometimes she would drive over to mine. We would eat some pizza, and eventually we would end up lying in bed next to each other. Sometimes, she would lie on her stomach, her face resting on a pillow. Her eyes would stay shut, and after a while, her breath would even out and she would fall asleep. When she fell asleep in my bed, I would gently pull off her socks and undo her belt. Sometimes if she was wearing really tight pants, I would take those off too.

I smiled at the fact that she didn't seem to care. She trusted me enough to not do anything.

Other times, she would curl up next to me, and we would stay awake until the early hours of the morning talking. When it was time to get ready for work, she would take a shower and change into clean clothes that she had in the bottom drawer of my dresser. I had a couple changes of clothes at her apartment as well.

Tonight was like every other night that we spent together during a thunderstorm. She was curled up at my side, her hand lying on my chest. All of the lights were off in the apartment, and the occasional lightning bolt was the only light we had. I was rubbing her back gently, my shirt one of two things she was wearing. She looked up at me, her eyes sleepy. She smiled, moving her head to my neck. I readjusted my arm around her waist, and used my other hand to rub her back. She snuggled into me, and I smiled.

It was my favorite tradition, even more than our movie nights.

And it didn't matter what was going on, we always kept our traditions.

* * *

**Ha, OutCold. No innuendo! :) Anyway, I think this is really cute. I can just imagine them doing this, if only if only.**

*sigh*

Reviews?


	5. Dancing

****

I'm watching Cloak.

**Disclaimer: Nahh.  
**

_

* * *

_

_She does an I-have-been-fed dance after I cook a good meal.  
-Kurt Harfmann, 28, Boynton Beach, Florida_

_

* * *

_

It started out as an accident, her dancing after I cooked a good meal. She was wearing her headphones, and was listening to a song she liked. She stood up, and danced as she walked to put the plate in the sink. I took it the wrong way, but she thought it was funny. So, she started to do it after every meal I cooked. Sometimes, she would do it inconspicuously. A little hip shake as she walked to the sink. Other times, she would use her hands and dance around smiling at me.

She liked to cook for me too, but I loved her dance. I loved to see that she was happy, and having a good time. It brought a smile to my face to see that no matter what was happening, she would get up and dance her way to the sink.

I watched as she finished her rice, washing it all down with a glass of water. She leaned back in her chair, smiling as she rubbed her stomach. I watched as she ran her fingers over the stretched out skin, knowing that after 7 months the stretching skin must itch like crazy. She sat back up, grabbing her plate and standing up slowly. In the past seven months, her dances had gotten less and less theatrical. Her growing stomach got in the way. Nevertheless, each night she would still do a little jig as she walked to the sink.

And this night was like every other.

She put on hand on her stomach, and held her plate in the other. She walked as if she was walking to some unheard beat, and locked her hips in place as she put her foot down. I laughed as she swayed her hips and placed the plate in the sink gracefully. She turned to me, and smiled.

"I love that dance." I said, and she smiled. She walked… waddled over to me and kissed my cheek.

"So I've noticed."

_

* * *

_

**Grr, I hate Vance. Anywho, cute little fluff during my dark time. :)**

I'm working on Girl Next Door. Having a hard time writing it. Loads of finals and work. I get home at 1 tomorrow, I'll try to update. :)

**Review?**


	6. Cuddling

**Hey all. :) Sorry for the longer wait on this. It's not going to be that rushed, and the chapters aren't going to be posted like one every day. It's more of a fluff kind of thing, and when I need it, I'll write it. :)**

**I also wanted to say one thing: I did have the nickname "Zee" in here, but I don't really see Tony calling Ziva "Zee." It just doesn't seem like something he would do. I do see him saying "Zee-vah." Just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I blacked out Miley Cyrus's tooth, and gave her pimples. :)**

_**

* * *

**_

_Sometimes when we're hanging out along at home, my normally serious fiancée will run at top speed across a room and jump into my arms. No explanation, just a full-on leap and straddle. I love it.  
-Dave Hepburn, 32, Nassau, Bahamas._

_

* * *

_

I walked across the living room, picking up random objects as I went and putting them back in their appropriate spots. I heard Ziva in the kitchen, washing dishes. I looked in as I walked by and saw her standing in front of the sink, her hair pulled up in a ponytail. I smiled at the sight, and kept walking up the stairs to the second floor. I threw my jeans into the bedroom, and grabbed the hamper at the end of the hall.

"Ziva, do you have any other dirty clothes you want washed?" I yelled through the house.

"You know what I've worn in the last week. Figure it out." She yelled back, and I smiled. I walked back into the bedroom, grabbing what I knew that she had worn the last week. I picked up her red bra and threw it in the basket, picking up the basket and walking back down the stairs to the washroom. I put the clothes in the washing machine, starting the load. I put all of the clean clothes into the basket, and carried them back up the stairs. I heard the water turn off in the kitchen, and then Ziva's light footsteps in the living room. I put the basket in our room, and then walked back down stairs. She was straightening the blankets on the couch, moving her reading book onto the coffee table.

"It's clean in here. You don't have to straighten things yet again." I said, and she glared at me.

"You messed everything up." She said as she walked past me, lightly punching my shoulder. I smiled at her, watching her wash off the candleholder. She walked back into the living room, putting it down on the coffee table. She centered it, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm hungry." I said, and she scoffed.

"As usual." She said, sitting back on the couch. I glanced at her quizzically before walking into the kitchen.

"Make me a cup of tea please?" She said, and I smirked.

"Sure thing."

I made her tea and a sandwich for myself. As I walked back out into the living room, she looked up at me. She smiled at me as I handed her the tea, and I sat down next to her. Placing my sandwich on the table, I sat back next to her. She moved over next to me, pulling her legs up against her chest.

"I'm cold." She said, and I looked down at her.

"Want me to get you a blanket?" I asked, and she nodded. I got back up, walking to the hallway closet. I grabbed Ziva's favorite blanket and walked back into the living room.

Suddenly, Ziva launched herself out off the couch and across the room. I dropped the blanket in time to catch her as she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I stumbled back, but caught myself against the doorframe.

"It's nice to see you too." I said, and she buried her face in my neck.

"I love you." She whispered, and I smiled. I slowly moved over to the couch, sitting down with her in my lap. I rubbed her back gently, moving my nose into her hair. She smelled amazing, as she always did.

"I love you too." I whispered into her ear, and I could feel her smiling into my neck. She moved out of my arms, and next to me. I was somewhat sad that she wasn't curled up in my lap and that I could bury my nose in her hair. Instead, I settled with tracing small circles on her thigh. Eventually, she would launch herself at me again, and I would get a chance to hold her close and cuddle with her. I smiled at her profile, reaching over to trace her jaw line. She smiled at me, reaching over to pat my stomach.

"Sorry." She said, and I gaped.

"For what?"

"Doing… that." She said, and I shook my head. I kissed her cheek, resting my forehead on the side of her head.

"I don't mind Zee-vah. It's my favorite thing." I whispered in her ear, and I could feel her blushing.

"You're ridiculous Tony. Now, could you go pick up the blanket off the floor?" She asked, and I looked at her face. She was smirking mischievously.

"Will you just randomly jump into my arms any time soon?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Just get the blanket." She said, and I chuckled as I got up.

"Eventually, you'll do it again." I said.

"And you shall be surprised."

**

* * *

**

**Ah, so no Innuendo. I decided this one didn't need one either. :)  
Summer "Holiday."**

**;)**

**Reviews?**


	7. Vulnerable

**So, this chapter segwayed off in it's own direction. Before I knew what was happening, I realized that I was not writing what I had originally planned. Oh, and the ending of this quote is SO not right for Tony. But, I'm writing EXACTLY what the quote says. I'm not so sure about this one, but I love the quote. I do this to my pillow, but I do it because I can't fall asleep without legs apart and not touching at the knees. Haha, RLS.**

**Disclaimer: My puppy wants to go to bed. He's been watching me type for the past hour. :D  
**__

**

* * *

**

_As soon as I get into bed, she will pretzel her legs around my one leg and lay her head on my chest… in five minutes or less, she's fast asleep. I feel like such a man!  
-Shelby M. Hill, 36, Orlando Fl._

* * *

It started out innocently enough; after a hard case, we got some pizza and beers and sat on my couch watching a James Bond movie. Eventually, we ended up lying next to each other, my back up against the back of the couch, and her back against my chest. After a while, she got uncomfortable on the edge of the sofa, and I moved so she could lie against the back of the sofa and next to me. She wrapped her legs around mine, and placed her head on my chest. Soon, she was fast asleep. I didn't want to wake her, so I stayed on the couch. I used one of the pillows to prop my head up, and fell asleep. When I woke up, she still had her legs around mine, and her head was still on my chest. I looked at my clock and saw it was way past the time she got up to go for her run, but she looked so tired that I didn't wake her. I stayed there for another hour before she woke. When she did, she rolled off me and onto the floor. She rubbed her eyes, and then looked up at me.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"After seven." I said quietly, finally moving. I sat up straight, stretching out my neck. She got up in a flash, and I didn't see her until I got to work. I was late, but I was well rested. She seemed a little odd that day, but I didn't ask her. Not until our next movie night, and after two beers.

"Hey, Ziva?" I asked, and she looked up at me. She was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, her feet just touching my thigh.

"Yes Tony?" She asked, grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Why did you freak out that one morning?" I asked, and I knew that I didn't need to explain for her to know what I was talking about. She stiffened, and kept her eyes on the TV. I waited though, knowing that she was thinking by the way she pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. I watched her, and eventually she spoke.

"I was…. embarrassed." She said, thinking over her last word. I quirked an eyebrow.

"For falling asleep?" I asked, and she scrunched her nose. She seemed to be thinking it over.

"Yes." She said slowly, and I laughed.

"Ziva, you can't be embarrassed over something a human being does almost every night. Unless they have insomnia, but it's natural. You can't get embarrassed over something like that." I said, realizing I sounded angry.

"I know it's natural Tony. However, _how_ I fell asleep was why I was embarrassed." She said, starting to sound angry also. I calmed myself before speaking again.

"Because it was different position to be in? Because it might be vulnerable?" I asked quietly, and she nodded. I sighed, and reached over to touch her leg.

"Being human means you get to be vulnerable." I said, and she shook her head.

"You can't be vulnerable like that. You could end up getting shot." She said, and I sighed heavily.

"Ziva, for once, could you just be vulnerable? Just once? It's me, and I don't care if you're vulnerable or not."

Ziva looked away from me, her dark hair falling over her back. I waited for her to turn back around, but she didn't. She stayed that way. I sighed, moving my hand away from her. When the movie was over, I looked at her again. She was still sitting looking away from me, and I sighed.

"Ziva, are you alright?" I asked, and she nodded. I heard her sniff, and I moved to sit in front of her on the ground. I saw the small tear trails, and pulled her into a hug. She was stiff at first, but eventually she relaxed into my arms.

"It's okay Ziva. I didn't mean to make you cry." I whispered to her, and she shook her head.

"You didn't." She said, and I looked at her.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because." She said, and I sighed.

I got it. She was being vulnerable. I pulled her tighter into my arms, protecting her from the world in her one time of weakness.

--

It took a while, it really did. It took a while for her to begin to trust me with stuff, and then after that it took a while for her to let her guard down. I didn't know when, but our little movie nights turned into something else and we ended up asleep in one of our beds. She always seemed to pretzel her legs around mine, and her head would lie on my chest. It became more of a nightly thing, but we always skipped the movies, unless it was Tuesday. It was slow, but eventually I realized that we had started a relationship closer than our previous one.

If that was even possible…

Nevertheless, it was enlightening to see this other side of her. At work, she was still the dutiful Mossad officer, whose walls were so high they touched the sky. But when she walked through that door, and entered either my house or hers, she was a different Ziva. She was still stubborn and threatening to kill me, but she was different. It was hard to explain.

All I knew was she would tell me when something was bothering her. She would walk around in sweatpants, a t-shirt and no bra, no makeup, and her hair a mess and not even care what I thought. At night, when we fell asleep, her legs would be wrapped around mine, and her head would _always_ be lying on my chest.

And even now, after ten years of marriage; when I crawl into bed, her legs go around mine and her head finds my chest. She falls asleep in seconds, and stays that way until I have to get up.

She still thinks its vulnerability.

I think it is the best way to fall asleep.

****

* * *

**Ehh, I tried to end it on a somewhat fluffy note. :D**

**Reviews?**

**My next quote is about sounds. Haha.**

**-Isabel.**


	8. Sounds

**Oh, I love being a writer. Thanks for the reviews. I love getting them on this story, because this is mostly fluff. And Everyone.... well. I can't say that because someone will say not everyone, but almost everyone loves some good fluff. That, or some cuteness. :) anywho, this is my favorite kind of stuff to write.**

**Just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I hate typing on my moms laptop. Grr, I can't find teh question mark......**

Next Prompt: Either pajama's or showers. Depends.

_**

* * *

**_

_She has a collection of adorable sound effects. My favorite is this special squeak for when she's cold.  
-Stephen Eklund, 26, Alexandria, Va.  
_

* * *

I heard it twice, but I immediately loved it. It was one of those things I wanted to hear, but knew it would be a special circumstances in which I would. I equated it to her being a screamer; something that I would be lucky to find true.

Nonetheless, I got to hear it twice. Only twice. I didn't think of it as a thing she always did at first, until the third time. I wasn't expecting it, and when I did hear it, I literally stopped.

We were at a crime scene, and it was late in the winter. There was snow falling, and the breeze was causing a cold wind chill. Her jacket had mysteriously disappeared, and she ended up wearing only her purple sweater. She left her hair down, seeing as her neck was going to get cold. At first, Gibbs gave her a look. She shrugged it off, saying she would be fine. I didn't believe her, but didn't say anything. When we got to the field where the body had been found, she wrapped her arms around her body. I saw her shiver as the wind hit her, and I saw the goose bumps on her neck.

"Cold, Zee-vah?" I asked her, and she glared at me.

"Not one bit." She said, and I rolled my eyes. We went back to work, and I turned around when I heard it.

A quiet squeak coming from her direction.

I turned around, looking directly at her. She was kneeling down on the ground, picking up a piece of paper. I watched her closely, and when she saw me starring she gave me a look.

"What Tony?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said, looking away. She didn't ask me again until we were in the truck.

"What was that look?" She asked, sitting right next to me. McGee looked at me from the other side of Ziva.

"What look?" I asked, and she pointed at me.

"That look you gave me earlier." She said, and McGee rolled his eyes. He sat back in his seat and I looked at Ziva.

"I don't remember giving you a look." I said, and McGee chuckled.

"You guys give each other so many, that's not surprising."

I glared at McGee, and Ziva slapped my arm.

"At least he is being honest." She said, sitting back in her seat. I sighed.

"I am being honest though." I said, and Ziva laughed.

"Ha, no you aren't. You gave me a look."

"If you know I gave you a look, why are you asking?" I shot back. She stared at me.

"Because, I want to know what that meant." She said. McGee opened his mouth, but I silenced him with a look.

"I've never heard you squeak before." I said, and she furrowed her brow.

"What?" She asked. I grimaced, watching where I was driving.

"I've never heard you squeak before." I said again, and she rolled her eyes.

"I've squeaked before." She said, and I shook my head.

"I've never heard it." I lied, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you have." She said. My cell phone went off, and I answered it.

"DiNozzo, new crime scene." Gibbs said, and I groaned. I took the address, and we drove to the new crime scene. When we got out, I saw the goose bumps again on Ziva's neck. I sighed, taking off my jacket and handing it to her. She looked at me, then the jacket.

"I don't need it." She said, and I shook my head.

"You're cold." I said, and she put her hand on her hip.

"No, I'm not." She said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you are." I said, and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"How do you know?" She took a step towards me, her voice low. I stopped, knowing I was caught. She smirked at me, taking the jacket from my hand and slipping it over her shoulders. It was huge on her, but she looked good in it anyway. She smirked at me as she walked away, and McGee walked up next to me.

"She caught you." He said, and I looked at him. I looked back at Ziva, watching as she bent down and picked up a bloody shirt. I couldn't see anything because my jacket covered it.

"You think McGee?" I snapped at him before moving away. I heard him stutter, then move to get back to work.

Let's just say, I happened to hear that squeak more and more. I didn't know if I was dreaming it, or if she was actually squeaking. That, and a little click she made with her tongue when she was biting back laughter. There was also a gagging noise she made when something stunk, or a sucking noise when something tension filled was happening.

But, out of all of them, my favorite by far was her squeak.

Because I knew; she squeaked, and I had a reason to see her wrapped up in _my_ jacket.

**

* * *

**

**I watched untouchable today, when we learn that Ziva is a screamer. I HAD to put that in. :) I think that untouchable has some cute Tiva moments.(:**

**anywho, they are having a "Dear Abby" Marathon on USA network on saturday. The best of Abby. :D YAY!**

**Excited.**

**Reviews, Izzy. I'd put a smily face here, but I think i used enough.**


	9. Pajama's

**I was watching Adam Ferrara on Comedy Central, and he started to talk about marriage. I looked over at the quotes, because that magazine is ALWAYS next to me. I'm always thinking. So, I saw this one and go, "Yeah. This one." He's saying how much his parents, even after like fifty years, still love each other. It's sweet. I'm "Awh"ing.**

**So, here you go. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, and this guy that wrote this seems like the sweetest guy. But, it's just a quote.... :)**

_**

* * *

**_

_My wife tucks her PJs under her pillow in the morning. Whenever I strip the sheets from the bed to do laundry, I find at least 10 T-shirts and five pairs of pajama bottoms wedged between the bed and the wall. I could get annoyed – especially since the T-shirts are usually mine – but it's such an endearing routine that I have to laugh.  
-Billy Mann, 26, Hoboken N.J._

* * *

We had ground rules. Well, not rules. More like…. an understanding. We came up with it when we first started dating. We sat down and just started to talk about who did what, and I ended up with laundry. However, she got the dishes. I hated those. And since my dishwasher broke….

I did the laundry once a week and I washed our sheets once a month. Or sooner, but that depended on special circumstances. I first found the clothes about the third time I washed the sheets, three months after we moved in together. I was a little surprised, and was surprised to see at least seven of my shirts were sitting between the bed and the wall. Not only that, but they were some of my favorite shirts. I just smiled, picking them up and putting them in the hamper. When she came home, she saw the shirts and smiled slightly. I asked her why they were there, and she just shrugged.

"Your shirts are softer than any of mine." She said simply, walking away.

And from that day on, it became an endearing routine for me. I enjoyed finding my shirts piled there in-between the wall and the bed. I would smile, and make sure they were washed. Soon, I began to find the same shirts each time, and I realized she had favorite shirts. I realized that they were also _my_ favorite shirts. It took me a while to realize that she liked me best in them too. I actually had to hear that from Abby.

Nevertheless, I was glad that when we first fought over who did what, I had given up and chosen to do the laundry.

And year after year after year, it was my favorite thing to do. Because through four kids, numerous fights, and some nights when she wasn't asleep in our bed, I would reach over and my fingers would touch my shirts.

And I knew that we would be fine.

**

* * *

**

**I've got to say, this is also one of my favorites. But, Thunder is still up there. And the Sweater. (:**

**Please review. :D**


	10. Shower

**Ah, so someone wanted some more innuendos. I'm not sure who, but I think this quote NEEDED some sort of sexual reference. I don't like how this was written, and I don't like the ending. But, whatever. I needed some fluff. Oh, and I'm watching the Dear Abby Marathon on USA. Ah, go USA Network. I like in this episode, Dog Tags, when McGee walks in Tony and Ziva are talking at her desk. :) And Tony has wandering eyes. *Sigh* Season Seven is going to be rough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, and Butch is too.... Butch.**

Next Prompt: Food or Kisses.

_

* * *

_

_She gets out of the shower and lies on top of me with soaking wet hair before getting dressed. There's no better way to wake up.  
-Toshitaka Kondo, 31, New York City_

* * *

A small, naked body climbing up on top of me awaked me. I opened my eyes and smiled as I saw my girlfriend smiling down at me. Small water droplets fell on my face out of her hair, and I smiled.

"Well, good morning to you too." I said, reaching up and kissing her. She kissed me back, her wet hair covering my face.

"Good morning." She said, getting up and walking over to the closet. She pulled out a pair of sweats and one of my shirts, letting her towel drop off her waist. I watched as she slipped on the clothes without underwear, and then smiled at me.

"Breakfast?" She asked. I got up, walking behind her and into the kitchen. I grabbed her waist, pulling her to me. She squirmed a little, and then smiled up at me.

"Yes?" She asked, sounding innocent.

"Are you always going to do that?" I asked, leaning down so I was whispering in her ear. She turned so she could look at me.

"What, you don't like that?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"Oh no, I love it. But, I have to change the sheets every morning." I said, and she shrugged.

"So what?" She asked wiggling out of my arms and walking full into the kitchen. I watched her walk, knowing that under those clothes was nothing but skin.

"Well, you could just not wear a towel when you walk out." I said, and I heard her laugh.

"You wish."

* * *

**This is going to sound weird, but I miss Tiva. I need some fluff. Have any good, fluffy fics?**

I can't find any, and I keep reading the same ones over and over....

Reviews?


	11. Kisses

**Hey. :) So, this quote is really cute. I really like it. **

**My computer has decided to be stupid. It's having a delay on my typing. :( I really hate typing this slow. Grr.**

**Anyway, there are only about three more quotes I am going to use. Then this is over. Unless any guy's on this site want to drop me something your girlfriend, signficant other does.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to OutCold, for having a reallly good Tiva idea, and letting me think of some ideas. I can't wait to read it girl!**

* * *

_I absolutely love that any time she wakes up in the middle of the night she gives me a kiss on the cheek, like she's super psyched to see my lying next to her.  
-Brian Dean, 25, Providence R.I_

* * *

I always slept through the night, so I had no clue. I didn't know. But, one night when I couldn't sleep, I was almost surprised when I felt a kiss planted on my cheek. Then she moved back into my arms, laid her head on my chest, and settled back in for sleep. I couldn't help but smile in my sleep haze, and pull her closer to me. I don't think she knew I was awake, because she chuckled slightly and said something in Hebrew.

When I would go to bed before her, I would fake I was asleep. I'd say good night, and crawl into bed. About an hour later, she'd walk in and get into her pajamas. As soon as she curled up under the blankets, she'd kiss my cheek gently, move my arms so she could lie in my embrace, and fall asleep. If I did fall asleep before she got into bed, I'd wake up to her head on my chest and my arms around her shoulders. One time I woke up with her hair in my nose, and I had to stop myself from sneezing. I smiled to myself as she moved in her sleep, her hand pulling her hair away from my nose.

Like she just knew I was going to sneeze.

Nonetheless, I loved getting a small kiss on the cheek when she thought I was asleep. She rarely showed her affection like that in public, and I was lucky to hold her hand without a glare. But, I guess when I was asleep it was easier for her. To just be herself and to do what she wanted.

She walked out of the bathroom, and her feet padded across the floor. I looked at her discreetly, and I saw that her hair was braided at the bottom of her head. She let her towel drop, and she pulled on her pajamas. I smirked to myself as she crawled into the bed without a shirt on. I could feel the bed next to me dip as she rolled up next to my side. Her hand settled on my chest, and she pulled at the hairs there. I winced just a little, and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She settled into my arms, and bent her head up. She kissed my cheek softly before letting her head fall into the niche between my neck and shoulder.

"Good night Tony." She said quietly, and I tried not to freeze. I could feel her smiling into my neck, and I took a deep breath.

"Good night Ziva." I whispered, and she patted my chest.

"You are an awful actor." She whispered, and I smiled.

"You bought it." I whispered back, opening my eyes to look at her small body nestled against my side.

"After the tenth time, I knew." She said, and I laughed. I gently pulled on her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"So, why do you only kiss me on the cheek at night?" I asked, running my fingers through her curls. She shrugged.

"You look peaceful," She whispered, "And really nice when you are asleep."

I grinned smugly down at her, and shut my eyes.

"Right." I said, and she smacked my chest.

"You did." She said.

"Then why are you blushing?" I asked, feeling the heat on my neck. She buried her face deeper into my neck, and mumbled something quietly into the skin. I moved so I could see her face, and saw she was blushing deeply.

"What did you say sweet checks?" I asked, and she blushed some more. I reached up and touched her cheek, and smiled at the feeling of heat there.

"I said I like seeing you next to me." She whispered, and I smiled softly. I pulled her closer to me, kissing her gently. I looked into her eyes and felt myself smiling even wider.

"I love seeing you next to me too." I whispered, and she buried her face in my chest. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her and waiting until she fell asleep to let myself drift off.

The next morning, she walked out into the kitchen, following her nose to food. She walked up behind me where I sat, and leaned down. I thought she was going to whisper in my ear, until I felt her lips meet my cheek. I smiled at her as she walked over to the stove, and put two pancakes on her plate. She stopped next to me as she walked to the table, and bent down so she could whisper in my ear.

"I love you."

* * *

**I personally like this a lot. Not as much as Thunder though. But, that is just me.**

**Oo, chicken bake is done. Gunna go eat it.**

**-Reviews? Izzy(:**

* * *


	12. Cuteness

**I happen to be outside right now, sitting with my laptop in my lap, watching my sister spray water all over the dang place(and it's not even sunny) and Scary Kisses by The Voice Of The Beehive is playing. Great Tiva song btw.. :D**

**Cutest quote, don't know about if it's my favorite. But, I really do love it.**

**Disclaimer: It's summer, almost, and where is the sun? All I have is cloud cover, wind, and a cool chill running up my spine. :(**

* * *

_When we kiss, if I pull away, she'll still be leaning toward me with her lips puckered and her eyes closed. It's so adorable that I have to kiss her some more.  
-Eric Gale, 31, Philadelphia._

* * *

Sometimes, I wondered if she did things like that to mess with me. Other times, I knew that she couldn't think of something that cute. It was just an accident, but a beautiful one. Something that I knew couldn't be faked, and was something that wasn't done on purpose.

But I knew; she couldn't look that cute on demand. She had to work on it, and I had watched her one day while she tried to act cute. It made me chuckle, and then she slapped my chest. But, she couldn't do cute on demand. I guess she wasn't that kind of girl, but I was okay with it. I didn't want cute. I wanted her.

When this first….. anomaly happened; it was one of the cutest things I had ever seen. I was completely surprised and taken back. But then I recovered and couldn't help but smile.

We were kissing. Not a passionate, lead to sex kiss. A sweet, good morning, how are you, I love you kiss. It was early in the morning, and she was still tired. Her hair was a mess, her face not yet washed, but she looked beautiful like that anyway. We were sitting on the couch, a cup of tea in her hand and a cup of coffee in mine. She was settled against my chest, her head lying right above my heart. I had my arm around her, rubbing her back as she woke up. She always liked having her back rubbed as she woke up. She said she felt relaxed and peaceful.

This was good, because a tense and angry ninja wasn't going to spare my life just because she loved me.

I looked down at her, and noticed that her eyes were finally becoming aware.

"Good morning sweet checks." I said quietly, and she smiled. She tilted her head up and caught me in a good morning kiss, the kind that you saw in the romantic, fluffy movies.

When I pulled back, I opened my eyes to see the cutest sight I had seen in my whole life. She was still leaning up towards me, her lips puckered ever so slightly and her eyes shut. Her like that made me feel good, and a warm feeling passed through my stomach.

I leaned forward and kissed her yet again.

* * *

**That was just the right amount of ... cuteness for me, how about you?**

**Reviews, do i need to ask?**

**awh, my cat is rubbing on my legs, anyway.**


	13. Nerves

**Oh, I wish I was like this. Nerves of steel. Hah! If underwear was on my dress, I'd blush so deep, and my ears would burn, and my scalp would stand on end. Haha.**

Disclaimer: Do not own, yadda yadda yadda, never will yadda yadda. What would happen if I said I did own?

_

* * *

_

_Nothing embarrasses her. One night we went out and she failed to notice she had underwear stuck to her dress shoulder, thanks to the dreaded laundry-basket-static-cling combo. But did she care? No. She laughed about it harder than anyone else.  
-Jonathan Blank, 27, St. Louis_

* * *

She had nerves of steel. I envied her for them. She could stand in front of a crowd of people, with a huge stain on her shirt and not care about it. As long as she got the job done, she was fine. I could remember when we were on a case, and we fell into a huge mud pit. She was wearing a white shirt, and the look on her face was somewhere between laughter and anger. But, she shrugged it off and laughed the whole ride home as she only wore her NCIS jacket the rest of the day.

Which was hot.

But, if McGee had to just wear his NCIS jacket the whole day the Probie would be blushing like a mad man. I wouldn't mind, although one could speculate that it would get cold, but I don't think I'd complain.

Abby once got water all over her red pants, and it looked like she had peed her pants. In her hurry to get the stain out, she had spilled a gooey red liquid on Ziva. At first, Abby fussed. But then we all saw where the red stain was, and we all started to laugh, Ziva the hardest. Her eyes actually started to fill with tears as she gripped her ribs. I had gently grabbed her under her arm and led her to the bathroom, where she sat on the counter and kept laughing. I handed her a paper towel, soaking it with water and soap. She stopped laughing as she looked at the red stain on her inner thigh, and then she started to laugh again.

I had stood back and watched her go into hysterics. It was beautiful to see her that happy, even if it was over a stain that looked like she had hit that time of the month.

Sometimes, she really threw me.

* * *

**GND is going to be updated next, no worries. I just have to re-dye my hair, and do the dishes. :D **

**Leave me loads of love, the insomniatic who hasn't slept in..... 38 hours. Whoa..... long time.**

**-Izzy.**


	14. Cravings

**Long Authors Note At The Bottom**

**Disclaimer: I have now opened Glamour Mag. to page 218 and 219 so much, it's permanetly open to the page. I tried to shut it. It floppped back open. Oh, and Miley Cyrus now has orange hair and hair on her arms and chest. I like her like that. ;)**

* * *

_"If my girlfriend finds something she really loves to eat, she wants it all the time. For six weeks straight she had a spicy tuna roll every day!"  
-Josh Silldorff, 23, Mukwonago, Wis._

* * *

Her kitchen was always changing. I could remember when we had our weekly movie nights, the food that she had stowed away changed from week to week. One week, there would be loads of fruit, mostly peaches and nectarines. The next, she had gallons and gallons of milk. Moreover, when I opened the cupboards, there were boxes and boxes of cereal. That stage stayed for a good month. And _all_ she ate was cereal. I teased her about it, asking her if she was expecting. That earned me a head slap and the silent treatment for a good two days before I charmed her to talk to me. Well, at least I think I charmed her to talk to me…

When our relationship went from, what we tried to call, platonic to romantic, I was already used to her weird cravings. I got used to eating whatever she had stored away in bulk quantities. When she went shopping, I naturally expected her to come home with a gazillion grocery bags filled with the same thing. I never went with her though, in fear that the person at the checkout counter would give me a weird look. Not only that, but I didn't want to see how much she spent on her newest cravings.

One time she got obsessed with the pasta dish I knew how to make. It was one of the only things she would eat, and to get her to eat anything else was nearly impossible. I felt like I was taking care of a stubborn two year old, only one that I would sleep with.

Gosh, that sounded wrong.

When real pregnancy cravings hit, I was ready. It didn't matter what time of day or night, she would get a new craving at any time. One time I was just about to fall asleep when she turned over and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I want chili." She said, and I groaned. I pushed myself out of bed and made my way to the all-night market, where everyone knew my name by then. Sometimes I didn't even have to find what she wanted; the night staff would get it for me. All I had to do was pay. I was home in ten minutes, where she would sit on the couch, whatever her craving was in her hands, and my head in her lap. It was our trade off.

I got her cravings, and she gave me a pillow to sleep on.

And if she ever heard me say that, she'd kill me in a second after throwing back a witty retort.

* * *

**Prepare for authors note:**

**First off Thank you guys so much for all of the alerts, favorites, and reviews on this. I mean, it made my day gettting the reviews for this. I loved writing it, seeing as I can't live without fluff. And I know that people out there like it.**

**Secondly, I've picked my favorite chapters. This one is my favorite, and then Thunder and Underwear. Leave me your favorite chapters, I'd love to know what you liked the best.**

**Thirdly, and I think lastly, I have another idea in mind that a friend gave me. She asked for a one shot to the song 'When You Say Nothing At All' and I was laying in bed listening to the song and that cute little light blub above my head went "HELLO!!!". So, no worry. I have a new, small collection of one shots in mind that I hope no one has already done.**

**Oh wait, this is the last one. REVIEW!!! Tis the last chapter, and I'd really like if I got some reviews. I know you are reading. **

**For the last time, Izzy. :)**


End file.
